Toffee
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Nega Dragon hires an evil efficiency expert named Toffee to help him out with his plans for world domination, Nega Dragon's minions try to sabotage their plans while G, Debbie, Star, and Ben try to stop the plans themselves. Meanwhile; Rayman and Janna prepare for their first date, but lots of things complicated the time.
1. Toffee

An explosion happened inside the Crimson Dragon mall and Bane was battling Star and Ben as Eatle.

Bane grabbed a giant metal baseball bat.

"Batter up." said Bane.

"Boo." Yelled the Robo Apes.

"I agree." said Star.

Bane swung the bat, but Eatle grabbed it and started eating it.

"You're in for a real treat." said Eatle.

He then started blasting Bane with energy from his horn.

"AHHHHHH!" Bane shouted and is mad. "I'll be back."

Bane pulled out a smoke Bomb and threw it and he vanished.

Eatle turned back to Ben.

"He's out of here." said Ben.

The Robo Apes cheered loudly as one of them gave Ben an Oscar Award.

"Thank you." said Ben.

G and Chef came and he was shocked.

"I really need to put up a force field around my mall. Or have the villains destroy that other mall." said G.

"I agree." said Chef.

Meanwhile in Nega Dragon's lair he saw this and was mad.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!?" He shouted.

Kaos and the Psycho Rangers became scared.

"I hate when he gets mad." said Kaos.

"I agree." said Psycho Pink.

"I have a headache." said Nega Dragon.

He walked off.

Kaos looked at his fellow villains.

"Guys we need to think of a plan to defeat those heroes." He said.

Damaras looked at the Portal Master villain.

"How do you suppose we do that?" said Damaras, "You're not even second in command."

"I am." said Kundo, "Besides, things have been better since Toiletnator was fired."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He was a total embarrassment to our name." said Zeltrax.

Suddenly; a telephone at the meeting table started ringing and the others became shocked.

Kaos picked it up.

"Hello?" said Kaos.

A split screen appeared and a humanoid lizard monster named Toffee (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) was on the other line.

"Yes, this is Toffee, I'm an evil efficiency expert." said Toffee.

Kaos became confused.

"What's this regarding?" said Kaos.

"Oh not much, I just heard that your leader Nega Dragon was having trouble with several teenagers stopping his plans. I'm willing to offer my services to him." said Toffee.

Before Kaos can answer, Nega Dragon pushed him out of the way and grabbed the phone.

"How soon can you be here?" He asked.

Just then a door bell rang and everyone became super shocked.

"If that's this Toffee person, then he could make a fortune delivering pizza's." said Nomi Randy.

Everyone nodded and the door opened and Toffee(Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) was there.

"Toffee I presume." said Nega Dragon.

"You're presumption is correct." said Toffee.

"So what now?" said Nega Dragon.

"First off, I need to establish what kind of trouble you're dealing with, then what I find out I can use to your advantage." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon nodded.

"Follow me Taffy." said Nega Dragon.

"It's Toffee." said Toffee. "Though it does sound like Taffy."

The two walked off.

"Okay, he has got to go." said Kaos.

Damaras looked at Tolietnator.

"Oh please. He just got here. Plus he seems cool." said Damaras.

Kaos just shook his head.

"I don't know. There is something about him that rubs me the wrong way." He said.

"Like?" said Zeltrax.

"He's too calm and patient." said Kaos.

Kundo was about to say something but realized that Kaos is right.

"He did seem pretty calm." said Kundo.

"We'd better keep a sharp eye on him to see if he's trying to replace Lord Nega Dragon." said Bane.

Everyone became scared.

"Where did you come from?" Kaos asked scared and sees he is in Damaras's arms, "Oops sorry Damaras."

"I took a city bus back here, so what's happening, all I know is that someone doesn't trust someone." said Bane.

Nomi Randy turned to Bane.

"Some perfectly calm evil efficiency expert showed up here." said Nomi Randy.

Bane nodded.

"Good point." He said.

"Someone like that leads to bad news." said Kaos.

"The best thing to do is make sure he doesn't do anything drastic." said Kundo.

Meanwhile in the throne room Toffee was talking to Nega Dragon.

"First off, I need info on who's giving you trouble." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon pulled out a laptop and gave it to Toffee.

"You'll find everything you need to know in that laptop." said Nega Dragon.

Toffee did some work on the laptop.

He saw G.

"So your a clone of this Dragon?" Toffee asked.

"Yep, we both know each other's weaknesses." said Nega Dragon.

Toffee did more work on the laptop.

15 minutes later; Toffee gave Nega Dragon the laptop.

"After lots of work, I figured out the strengths and weaknesses of everyone you go up against." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"I would like to borrow four monsters and we can attack Washington DC." said Toffee.

"Tried that once, failed miserably." said Nega Dragon.

Toffee smirked.

"It only failed because you didn't come prepared for anything. With me around, it'll be successful this time." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon nodded.

"Ok choose four monsters." He said.

Toffee walked off as the other villains were watching in the security room.

"Okay, we're being replaced. He and that tiny bird have definitely got to go." said Kaos.

Everyone nodded and Damaras looked at Kaos.

"What do we do now?" said Damaras.

"We sabotage the mission and put the whole blame on the lizard." said Kaos.


	2. Date Plans

At Rayman's condo; he was wearing a white undershirt and rubber gloves and doing work on his car as Globox was helping.

Ray put his right hand to Globox.

"Socket wrench with a 7/8's bit." said Ray.

Globox placed a socket wrench with a 7/8's bit on it in Ray's hands.

"Thanks." said Ray.

The limbless hero did some work on his car before removing the engine.

"Yeah, this thing has got to go." said Ray.

He placed the engine on the ground.

"500 horsepower engine." said Ray.

Globox gave Ray a new car engine just before the limbless hero put the engine in the car.

He then attached the sockets to the engine before removing his hands.

"Okay, that should do for under the hood. Now for under the car." said Ray.

He laid down on a mechanic board and went under the car with the socket wrench.

"Tool box." said Ray.

Globox placed a tool box next to Ray's feet.

Just then; Janna appeared and she was confused.

Ray grabbed the tool box and dragged it under the car.

Janna approached Globox.

The frog like creature saw Janna.

"Oh hey Janna." said Globox.

"Hey Globox, what's Ray doing?" said Janna.

"Working on his car. He got some tips from that Kevin Levin guy since he doesn't want to pay for a mechanic." said Globox.

Janna approached Ray and placed a foot on the mechanic board before dragging Ray out from under the car.

The limbless hero noticed Janna and smiled.

"Oh hey." said Ray.

He stood up.

"Sorry about the mess, just trying to fix up this bad boy." said Ray.

"You know you can ask Kevin to do it he's a expert with cars." said Janna.

Ray nodded.

"That's true." Ray said.

The Toad Creature sighed.

Janna noticed it.

"What's with him?" said Janna.

"The wife divorced him and took the kids to a swamp several days ago since the condo was to crowded." said Ray, "He's trying to get over the whole thing."

Later; Ray who was in his standard clothing and Janna were at Splat Burger.

Ray pushed a corn dog icon on the iPad and a Corn Dog fell in the bowl before Rayman grabbed it.

The Owner of Splat Burger came with the drinks and saw Rayman.

"Excuse me but how can you eat with out a neck?" asked the Owner.

Ray took a bite out of his corn dog.

"That is a question you don't want to know the answer to." said Ray.

"Yeah, he's got five mothers who created him like that." said Janna.

Ray sighed.

"I remember my creation like it was yesterday." said Ray.

 **Flashback**

One hundred and so years ago; deep in a forest; five nymphs named Betilla, Holly Luya, Edith Up, Annetta Fish, and Helena Handbasket (Rayman Origins)were sitting in a circle with creatures called Teensies and had tan glowing orbs of magic in their hands.

The nymphs sent the orbs to the center of the circle before they went up into the sky and came down as Rayman who was wearing a purple shirt much like his standard shirt, but had a red scarf.

"Sisters, our savior has been created." said Betilla.

Rayman looked at his hands and feet in confusion.

He then looked around and saw the five sisters.

"Mom?" He asked.

A Teensie wearing a crown approached Ray with a coffee mug.

"We welcome you to this world with a tradition of our people. You must drink this mug of peyote." said the Teensie.

Ray grabbed the mug and drank the peyote.

He then started spazing out a bit before attacking the Teensie's like crazy.

The nymphs became shocked.

"Maybe we should't make him a wife." said Helena.

"Good call." said Annetta.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, shouldn't you have at least one aunt?" said the owner.

Ray did some thinking.

"Well, there is this one sister named Voodoo Mama who somewhat helped with my creation, but she's more of an aunt. I don't visit her much since she lives in a scary place." said Ray.

The Owner nodded.

"Ah well bring your family in one day and their meal will be on the house." said the Owner.

The Owner left the booth.

"You busy this weekend?" said Janna.

Ray pulled out his cell phone and checked his schedule.

"Other then trying to fix my car, get my license renewed, a new license plate, and help Globox get over his divorce, I'm free." said Ray.

Janna smiled.

"Well how about we go on our first real date." asked Janna.

Ray became shocked.

So shocked that his corn dog fell out of his hand and into the bowl.

"A real date?" said Ray.

Janna nodded.

Ray did some thinking.

"That's a pretty good suggestion. It was better then that time C-3PO bought me a leather vest with Pepsi points." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

C-3PO was standing next to a Pepsi vending machine.

The robot was drinking a can of Pepsi before tossing it on the ground.

3PO burped very loudly before hitting the vending machine, making another can of Pepsi coming out.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Janna was staring at Rayman who was now wearing a leather vest with the Pepsi logo on it.

"Amazing, I should probably do something like that." said Janna.

"Do something like that? I haven't heard anyone say that since ABC made plans to make a more adult version of Fraggle Rock." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In an office at the ABC studio; some guy in a business suit was looking at some type of contract.

"An adult version of Fraggle Rock? Why not, we've already got an adult version of the Muppets." said the executive.

He stamped the contract.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Me and the others are very good at that kind of stuff. But if you want to do something like that, think up a crazy scenario crazier then the time me and Sonic tried to end World Hunger." said Ray.

Janna nodded.

She then did some thinking before smiling.

"End world hunger? I haven't heard an idea that bad since Rovio ended up putting the Angry Birds through Anger Management sessions." said Janna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a room full of Angry Birds; Red the Red Bird, Chuck the Yellow Bird, Bomb the Black Bird, Matilda the White Bird, Terrance the Big Red Bird, and Bubbles the Orange Bird were sitting in a circle.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" said Matilda.

Bomb stood up.

"Hi I'm Bomb, and I've got anger issues." said Bomb.

"Hi Bomb." said everyone.

"It has been three weeks since my last outburst of anger." said Bomb.

"Can you tell us what happened three weeks ago that made you lose your cool?" said Chuck.

Bomb nodded.

"Well, I'm going over to my girlfriends home for a good night, and I see that she's in bed with another bird, and I just blew up. Just thinking about it makes me want to blow up right now." said Bomb.

Suddenly; an explosion happened that destroyed the building, and covered the other birds in soot.

Red leaned over to Chuck.

"The executives of Rovio came up with a bad idea." said Red.

"Good call." said Chuck.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Ray is shocked.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything that disturbing since that Youtube video." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the Youtube website; Shaggy and Raph were in a video titled Chicken Walks into Haunted House.

"This isn't such a good idea." said Shaggy.

Raph became mad.

"You're seriously afraid? Master Chicken's going in there, and he's a chicken." said Raph.

A chicken with knifes ran into the haunted house without any fear in it's eyes.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I saw that video." said Janna.

Ray did some thinking.

"The whole date thing, that seems like a good idea. I've got an opening from six to nine." said Ray.

Janna smiled before kissing Ray.

"See you then." said Janna.

She left the building.

Ray pushed a Sploagie icon on the iPad and a Sploagie fell in the bowl.

"Messy food is awesome." said Ray.


	3. Nega Dragon in Washington DC

In the mansion living room; Snoopy and Woodstock were watching Pixels as G came in.

"You know Pac Man would hate to see this film right?" said G.

"Yeah, we're aware of that." said Snoopy.

Woodstock nodded.

"Then again I bet even the ghosts would as well." said Snoopy.

"I wonder if it's banned from Pac World and the Netherworld." said G.

In the Netherworld; Betrayus was burning up a laptop in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BUY THE FILM PIXELS!?" yelled Betrayus.

The Ghosts became scared.

"The film probably would have been cheesy anyways." said Buttocks, "Besides, the film was banned by Spheroes."

Betrayus became mad before the entire castle blew up, scorching the ghosts.

"Ok I may be a ghost but even I'm hurt." said Buttler.

"For once my brother I agree." said the glasses ghost.

Betrayus yawned.

"This outburst has made me tired." said Betrayus.

"Shall I bring you Mr. Snuffle Bunny Kins sir?" said Buttler.

Betrayus became mad.

"I DON'T USE TEDDY BEARS!" yelled Betrayus.

He laid down on his couch before turning to Buttler.

"Bring me my bear." He whispered.

"Yes sir." said Buttler.

Back on Earth in the Toon City zoo; a human dropped a newspaper in a garbage can next to an exhibit labeled Meerkat and Warthog.

Timon went over to the trash can and pulled out the newspaper.

He then walked over to his roommate Pumbaa who was sleeping.

"Pumbaa, wake up." said Timon.

He smacked the warthog in the belly.

Pumbaa farted.

Timon groaned.

"Yech, I don't even know why I bother." said Timon.

He started reading the newspaper and became shocked.

"OH GEEZ!" yelled Timon.

Pumbaa woke up in shock.

"What, what, was there some hang time to that fart?" said Pumbaa.

"No, take a look at the front page." said Timon.

Pumbaa looked at the newspapers front page.

"A sale at Macy's?" said Pumbaa, "Timon, we don't even wear clothes."

Timon groaned.

"Not that, check out the presidential campaign picture." said Timon.

Pumbaa looked at the picture and saw Nega Dragon sneaking away in the background.

The warthog became shocked.

"Is that Nega Dragon?" said Pumbaa.

Timon nodded.

Pumba became even more shocked.

"Why would G's Clone be president? Who would even vote for that evil guy?" asked Pumbaa.

"I think he's trying to take control of the white house from behind the scenes." said Timon.

Timon then noticed something else in the background of the picture.

"Hey, isn't that the Toffee person we've heard about?" said Timon.

Pumba became confused and looked at the picture.

"You mean that guy Marco told us about who dressed like a Lawyer?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah, I'm just amazed he's alive." said Timon.

He ran over to a pay phone and hit it just as a quarter fell out of the phone.

Timon grabbed the quarter before dialing a number and putting the quarter in it.

Back at the mansion; Snoopy was on a laptop.

Debbie came in and she saw Snoopy on the Computer.

"That dog is weird." said Debbie.

Suddenly; the mansion phones started ringing.

Debbie became shocked and Bugs came down stairs with his Squirrel friend.

"I'll get it." said Bugs.

He grabbed a phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Bugs.

On the other line Timon and Pumbaa were on the phone.

"Bugs it's Pumbaa." said the Warthog. "Your not going to believe what's happening."

"Sale at Macy's?" said Bugs.

"Well that but something much more." said Pumbaa.

Bugs sighed.

"What?" said Bugs.

"Seems like Nega Dragon is trying to take over Washington DC again." said Timon.

Bugs and Squeaks both became shocked.

Squeaks screamed in fear.

"Ok that's is bad." said Bugs.

Star came by and was confused.

"What's going on?" said Star.

She saw Snoopy on the laptop.

"Why is Sonic's dog blogging?" said Star.

Bugs looked at Star.

"No idea." said Bugs.

"I started blogging two days ago, it's very awesome." said Snoopy, "I might even do a vlog."

Star became confused some more.

"Vlog?" said Star.

"Video version of a blog." said Bugs.

Star nodded.

"Anyways, seems like Nega Dragon is trying to take over Washington DC again." said Bugs.

G came in and is shocked.

"My clone did what?" He asked.

"Taking over Washington DC again." said Bugs.

"It gets worse, there's this one guy who we believe is Toffee who is with Nega Dragon." said Pumbaa.

Star became shocked.

"That guy, he's alive?" said Star.

"Apparently, there have been rumors going around that he didn't survive the explosion of Star's wand, and some said that he escaped at the last second." said Timon.

"Plus I hear hes fast." said Pumbaa.

"Okay, we'll keep a sharp eye out for him." said G.

Bugs hung up the phone.

Bugs is mad.

"G your clone is crazy." he said.

"Thank's for pointing out the obvious." G said sarcastically, "By the way, I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh really, I didn't notice." Bugs said sarcastically.

G became shocked.

"Really?" said G.

"NO I'M BEING SARCASTIC! WHY DID THE SORCERER HAVE TO CREATE A CLONE LIKE THAT!" Bugs shouted.

"No idea, but at least he's dead." said G.

"Can you keep it down? I'm blogging here." said Snoopy.

Ben entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Ben said before noticing Snoopy on his laptop, "Why's Snoopy blogging?"

"Two Words Nega Dragon Washington." said Star.

"That's three words." said Bugs.

"No it isn't." said Star.

"No, Bugs is right. That was three words." said G.

Squeaks said something in his own language.

"See even Squeaks agrees." said G.

"Still, we need to keep an eye on Nega Dragon." said Debbie.

The group nodded as G, Debbie, and Star left the mansion.

"Seriously, why is Snoopy blogging?" said Ben.

"No idea." said Bugs.

Ben left the mansion.


	4. The Date Begins

At Ray's condo; he was in the bathroom without a shirt, or a chest for that matter, combing his hair in front of a mirror.

He managed to comb some of it and his hair turned into an Afro.

He shook his head.

"Nope." said Ray.

He combed it again and turned it into Owen's Hair.

"Nope." said Ray.

He combed it again and it turned into a Mohawk.

He shook his head.

"No." said Ray.

He combed it and it turned into Marco's hair due.

"No." said Ray.

He combed it once more and it turned into Shaggy's hair due.

"Zoinks." said Ray.

He did it again and it turned into Timon's hair.

"No, I don't think so." said Ray.

He combed his hair one more time and it turned into his standard hair style.

Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah." said Ray.

He smirked at the reflection.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Ray said impersonating Elvis Presley.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom which had a bunk bed and Globox lying on the bottom bunk.

"Globox, quit sulking." said Ray.

The Toad is mad.

"Zip it." He said.

Ray sighed before grabbing some black shoes and placing them next to his standard shoes.

He placed his standard shoes on the shoe rack in the closet.

"Look, I get that you're upset that Uglette left you. But this condo isn't big enough to fit 650 children." said Ray.

He grabbed a chest that had a white tuxedo on and placed it where his standard clothing should be.

"Just try and lighten up, she left seven days ago." said Ray.

He grabbed a chauffeur hat and placed it on Globox's belly.

"Listen, I rented a limo for the night, but not a driver. So chauffeur me and Janna around for the night, will you? Hopefully, it'll get your mind off of your ex wife." said Ray.

The Toad sighed.

"Very well." said the Toad.

He put on the hat.

"Where to sir?" said Globox.

Ray smiled.

"There's the toad I know." said Ray.

Globox smiled.

"Yeah, I'm the toad." said Globox.

The two walked outside and saw something disturbing.

"What the hell?" said Ray.

He saw a completely destroyed limo.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIMO!?" shouted the Limbless Hero. "DID A DOG CRASH IT!"

"I think so." said Globox.

Ray groaned.

"I'd be better going Amish, and there was a village that fixed up my car." said Ray.

 **Flashback**

In an Amish village; some Amish people were fixing up a car as Ray was watching.

"Huh, and I always thought that Amish people hated technology." said Ray.

One Amish person approached Ray.

"Well, there's good news and bad news." the Amish said in a voice similar to Seth Green's voice.

"Okay." said Ray.

"The good news is that we were able to fix up your car. The bad news is, you're going to need a new battery." said the Amish man.

Ray sighed.

"Guess you don't have one. You've got tools, but no battery." said Ray.

The Amish man smiled.

"No, we've got one." said the Amish man.

Ray became shocked.

"You've got a car battery? You're Amish, the Amish people are supposed to shun technology." said Ray.

The Amish man became mad.

"What is this, suddenly you know a lot about Amish people? We fixed up Weird Al Yankovic's tour bus for a five song set." said the Amish man.

Ray is shocked.

"You got to meet Weird Al?" said Ray.

"Well, it was a chance meeting, but still." said the Amish man.

 **End Flashback**

Ray became shocked before doing some thinking.

Later; Globox was sitting on the driving part of a carriage with two horses as Ray was talking to the same Amish man in the flashback.

"Okay, so you remember the deal Ezekiel." said Ray.

The Amish man who was now known as Ezekiel smiled.

"Of course I lend you this carriage for the whole night." said Ezekiel, "Quick question, can I use your TV? There's going to be a Weird Al Yankovic concert tonight with special appearances by Ron Wasserman, Elton John, and the Muppets."

Ray smiled.

"Sure thing." said Ray.

Ezekiel ran into the condo as Globox made the horses pull the carriage away with Ray now inside of it.

Later; the carriage stopped in front of a movie theater with Ray and Janna who was now in a blue dress left the carriage.

"Okay my good toad, go to a Pizza Hut and enjoy yourself." said Ray.

"You don't have to talk to me like a chauffeur you know." said Globox.

"Just do it Toad Breath." said Janna. "Or I will suck your blood."

Globox shrieked in fear before the carriage moved away.

"Globox gets scared so easily." said Ray.

Janna smirked.

"I know but he wont be driving in his car anytime soon." she said and took out the car keys. "I have his keys"

Ray saw the keys and became shocked.

"Hey, those are my car keys." said Ray.

Janna looked at a key chain that said 'If lost, please return to Rayman'.

"Oops." she said and handed them back to Ray and took out another set with the Toad on it.

"Now that's more like it." said Ray, "Besides, just being at this movie theater reminds me of the time we met in person."

 **Flashback**

At a different movie theater; Rayman parked his car in the parking lot and got out.

He looked at what all was playing and smiled.

"Jurassic World, here I come." said Ray.

He went to the theater and saw a huge line.

"Oh, come on." said Ray.

After about 7 minutes, Ray managed to get to the booth where a Loboan was operating it.

"Can I help you?" said the Loboan.

Ray reached for his wallet and pulled out 11 dollars.

"One ticket to Jurassic World." said Ray.

The Loboan grabbed a ticket and gave it to Ray before giving him a letter.

"Someone from earlier in the line wanted me to give you this." said the Loboan.

Ray became confused and read the letter.

"Sit in the front upstairs row of Jurassic World." Ray read.

He became confused.

"Now how did someone know I was going to view Jurassic World?" said Ray.

The Loboan shrugged.

"Hey this is a new movie who wouldn't want to see it? In fact, I am seeing it myself." he said and left.

Ray noticed something else on the note.

"PS, I'll know you when I see you since we're friends on Facebook." said Ray.

He shook his head.

"There's a way to find out something." said Ray.

Later; he entered a screenings upstairs part with a slushie, some candy, tub of popcorn, some nachos, and a hot dog, and sat in the front row.

He drank some of the slushie.

"Probably should have ordered a soda instead of a slushie. But who am I kidding, what's the fun of getting a brain freeze without a really cold drink?" said Ray.

He then noticed Janna sitting next to him.

"You tell me." said Janna.

Ray freaked out and tossed his snack food and drink.

It landed on Kai Green who was also on a date with Ben.

"Kids these days." said Ben.

Ray chuckled.

"Janna I presume." said Ray.

Janna smirked.

"Your right Limbless." she said.

Ray moved his hands around.

"My reputation perceives me." said Ray.

He made his hands grab his snack food off of Kai.

"Ray?" said Kai.

Ben nodded.

"Ray." said Ben.

Ray ate some of his nachos.

"You know, I've got a thing for these Jurassic Park movies. Even though I've been sleeping for a hundred years." said Ray.

Janna chuckled.

"You don't look a day over 15." said Janna.

Ray smiled.

"Well, I was cursed to sleep for a hundred years and not to age." said Ray.

 **End Flashback**

"Then you told me that you had five witch mothers, which I knew right off the bat was a lie and didn't tell you." said Janna.

Ray smirked.

"But you really would like my mothers." said Ray. "Besides what's the harm that can happen?"

The two then noticed a The Peanuts Movie poster and saw Snoopy on it.

"Hey, isn't that Sonic's new dog Snoopy?" said Ray.

Janna became shocked.

"It is." said Janna.

Suddenly; a limo stopped in front of the movie theater and Snoopy and Woodstock who were wearing black neck ties exited the limo.

Snoopy pulled out a boombox and pushed the play button.

"All I do is win win win no matter what, got money on my mind I can never get enough." said the Boombox.

The beagle and yellow bird started dancing.

Ray is shocked.

"Ok that's weird and one time I accidentally flushed my head down a toilet." said Ray.

"That's something I don't want to hear." said Janna.

Snoopy did some Egyptian dancing and eventually reached the couple.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" said Snoopy.

"Not much, just hoping to see that new Tom Hanks film Bridge of Spies." said Ray.

Woodstock said some stuff in his own language.

"Well we are seeing the Peanuts Movie. It's nice to see the movie with my old owner." said Snoopy and cried.

Ray became confused.

"Wait, old owner?" said Ray.

Suddenly; another limo appeared.

Ray saw this.

"Oh come on, Snoopy and some other person can get a working limo, but I have to use an Amish carriage?" said Ray.

Suddenly; the entire cast of The Peanuts Movie came out in their standard clothing and shades on.

Ray is shocked.

He leaned over to Janna.

"Bridge of Spies or Peanuts?" said Ray.

"Peanuts." said Janna, "Just to see what the big fuss is about."

"Okay then." said Ray.

Meanwhile with Globox; he was walking down the streets of Downtown Toon City with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Now Ray said the movie should end in an hour or so, probably should return in an hour and thirty minutes just in case." said Globox.

He then saw a shadow going into an alleyway and became shocked.

"What the?" He asked.

Globox peaked into the alleyway and saw three Beagle Boys named Bankjob, Bugle, and Babyface talking with Broodwing.

"You got the weapon we want Broodwing?" said Bankjob.

"And don't think about trying to screw us over." said Bugle.

"Now why would I want to do something like that? I've sold lots of stuff to you and your family for years." said Broodwing.

"Good point." said Bankjob.

Broodwing pulled out a huge magnet attached to a staff.

"This thing can attracted anything you want just by flipping the dial to any setting you want." said Broodwing.

He flipped the setting to trash can lid and a trash can lid went and attached itself to the magnet, amazing the Beagle Boys.

"Wow, amazing." said Babyface.

"You know the drill." said Broodwing.

Bugle pulled out a huge bag of money and gave it to Broodwing.

The bat like alien pulled out a huge wad of hundred dollar bills and inspected it.

The Beagle Boys smiled.

"No need. It's all there. We may be evil but our family knows you better." said Babyface.

Globox became shocked, and started running away, but bumped into something.

He saw that it was Bankjob Beagle who had somehow quickly appeared in front of him.

"What do we have here, a witness." said Bankjob.

Broodwing came and smirked.

"Must be one of those friends of those Toon Manor fools." said Broodwing.

The other Beagle Boys appeared and saw Globox.

Bugle pulled out Globox's cell phone.

"Looks like you won't be calling anyone for help." said Bugle.

He placed the cell phone in some type of safe.

Bankjob grabbed Globox's hands and zip tied them together.

"Don't worry, once we get Scrooge McDuck's money, we'll let you go alive. If you're lucky." said Bankjob.

The Beagle Boys laughed and dragged Globox off as Broodwing flew off.


	5. Defeating Nega Dragon and Toffee

At the White House; Nega Dragon and Toffee were relaxing in a hot tub.

"Now this is how things should be done." said Nega Dragon.

"Oh yeah." said Toffee, "But you shouldn't let your guard down just yet. Chances are some of the best secret service guys can bust in here and arrest us instantly."

Nega Dragon chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry just yet. But is it weird that it's not weird that two guys are currently in a hot tub together without any clothes on?" said Nega Dragon.

The Lizard realized Nega Dragon was right.

"Yeah, that is a little weird." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon sighed.

"I don't know, doing the same plan over again, chances are it'll fail like last time." said Nega Dragon.

What the two didn't know was that the whole thing was being viewed by Kaos with a pair of binoculars.

And he was creeped out.

"Why are they both in a hot tub without any clothes on?" said Kaos.

He shook it off as Damaras came.

"What're we going to do to sabotage this mission?" said Damaras.

Kaos became confused.

"I have no idea." said Kaos.

Suddenly; the two were grabbed by Ben as Four Arms.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Damaras and Kaos." said Four Arms.

The two villains became shocked.

"Ben Tennyson." the two said.

Star, Debbie, and G appeared.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here to pull off the same stupid plan." said G.

"Hey it wasn't our idea." said Kaos. "Taffy suggested that."

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"Who's Taffy?" said Debbie.

"I think he's Toffee." said G.

"Taffy's Toffee?" said Debbie.

"Bingo." said G.

Debbie became confused.

"Bingo's Toffee?" said Debbie.

G sighed.

"Seriously, what's going on here?" said G.

"Toffee's trying to help Nega Dragon take over Washington DC, and we're trying to sabotage the whole thing." said Damaras.

Four Arms groaned.

"You can't just show up here trying to sabotage your bosses plans, that's our job." said Four Arms.

Damaras pulled his sword out and slashed Four Arms who dropped them.

"Yeah well we don't trust him. The lizard, not our boss." said Damaras and shot fire from his mouth.

Four Arms then punched the two villains to the ground before turning back to Ben.

"Stay out of our way." said Ben.

The heroes walked off.

Kaos is mad.

"I should call a monster." He said.

"How, you're cell phone's out of batteries." said Damaras.

Kaos groaned.

With Ben and G; they appeared next to some air vents and looked around.

"Clear." said G.

The two entered the air vents.

Debbie sighed and looked at Star

"Should we follow?" Asked Debbie.

Star did some thinking.

"Yeah, we should." said Star.

The two girl went in.

With Nega Dragon he was pacing around the Oval Office.

"What to do, what to do?" said Nega Dragon.

Toffee came in and he smirked.

"You have a minuet Lord Nega Dragon?" asked the Lizard.

Nega Dragon became confused.

"Sure, what about?" said Nega Dragon.

"Some of those do gooders are sneaking through the air vents. I know since I placed security camera's in the air vents." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon became shocked.

"You put loads of security camera's in the air vent?" said Nega Dragon.

The lizard smiled.

"But of course sir." said Toffee

Nega Dragon smirked at this.

"Well done Toffee. But I was betrayed by my old organization. Betray me and you will be sorry." said the Clone.

Toffee chuckled.

"I do business with lots of villains, it's just business." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon sighed.

"Well Toffee I did research on you and you betrayed Ludo." said Nega Dragon.

Toffee smirked.

"Ludo was a fool. But you I won't betray." said Toffee. "You have my word."

Nega Dragon nodded.

"Ok but do me one favor. Find better clothes. You look like a Lawyer." said Nega Dragon.

Suddenly; Ben, G, Star, and Debbie came crashing into the room due to a weak air vent.

The two villains saw this.

Ben came out of the air vent.

"You know, this is why we need to go one at a time. Who knows how much weight an air vent can hold?" said Ben.

G turned to his friend.

"Why didn't you just turn into a small alien?" G asked.

"Because I might end up getting the wrong alien." said Ben, "I might end up wanting to go Grey Matter, but end up getting Four Arms."

"Why not the Nano Alien?" Debbie asked.

"May get Diamondhead." said Ben.

"That gooey alien?" said Star.

"Could get NRG." said Ben.

He then activated his omnitrix.

"I could try going for Frankenstrike." said Ben.

He slammed down on it and became Whampire.

"But get Whampire instead." said Whampire.

He then spat out a Corruptura on Toffee.

Toffee is shocked by this.

"What the?" He asked.

"Obey me." said Whampire.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"I knew he was going to fail. Probably should have had that Dominator guy help out instead." said Nega Dragon.

He grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and started drinking.

"You know Dominator is a woman right?" said G.

Nega Dragon spat out his soda on G in shock.

"DOMINATOR IS FEMALE!" He shouted.

"Yep." said Star.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"Well that's just great, I was thinking of using him-er-her to reach number one on the villain board." said Nega Dragon.

He drank more of his soda.

"Dominator's number one on the villain board." said Debbie.

Nega Dragon spat out his soda in shock.

It went on Debbie

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Nega Dragon.

"If only." said Debbie.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"I'd better get on with this." said Nega Dragon.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

Suddenly; four humanoid skunk monsters that looked like Skunkticons appeared in the room.

Everyone is shocked.

Nega Dragon smirked and blasted Toffee.

"Lets go Toffee." He said.

He grabbed the lizard and ran off.

Whampire got into fighting stance.

"This vampire is going to show you what he's made of." said Whampire.

He charged at the Skunks and punched one.

G managed to pin one of the skunks down to the ground.

"You call yourself monsters, you can't even take me on." said G.

However; he was sprayed by the skunk.

"Ok I was wrong." said G. "I need to wash off with Tomato Juice."

He ran off.

Debbie and Star wwere knocked away from the skunks and they charged at Whampire and started beating him up.

Suddenly; a sonic explosion surrounded Whampire before knocking the skunks away.

The skunks then exploded.

Whampire turned back into Ben.

The heroes cheered as G returned drenched in tomato juice.

"What'd I miss?" said G.

With Nega Dragon and Toffee; they saw the explosion from far away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THEY STOPPED MY PLANS ONCE AGAIN!" Nega Dragon yelled before pulling out his P.A.M, "I'm just going to have to bring out the big guns."

He pushed some buttons.

"Enlargment scroll, appear." said Nega Dragon.

But nothing happen.

Nega Dragon groaned before pushing the buttons again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID THING?" yelled Nega Dragon.

At Nega Dragon's hideout; the Enlargment scroll cannon was completely destroyed.

Kaos and Damaras who were free snickered.

"Sabotaged." said Kaos.


	6. Defeating the Beagle Boys

With the Beagle Boys and Globox; they were on top of a mountain that over looked Duckberg.

"Yes, the money in Scrooge's money bin will be ours." said Babyface.

Bankjob set the Magnet Staff to Scrooge's Money Bin.

Globox saw the safe with his cell phone in Bugle's hands.

He then started working the dial on the safe and it opened up before Globox grabbed his phone.

He started texting to Ray before putting the phone back in the safe and closing it.

At the movie theater; Ray and Janna were at a concession stand with a Splixion.

"One tub of buttered popcorn, a blue raspberry slushie, some nachos with spicy cheese, and a hot dog." said Ray.

The Splixion was shocked.

"Ok I hate to ask but why?" the Splixion asked.

Ray groaned.

"It's about me lacking a neck, isn't it?" said Ray.

"Yes it is." said the Alien.

Ray groaned some more.

"Just get my order ready." said Ray, "You're the fifth person who asked me about that today."

The Splixion split up into five copies and did some work as Ray felt his phone vibrating.

He grabbed it and read a text from Globox and became shocked.

Janna looked at Ray.

"What is it?" said Janna.

"It's Globox, he's been captured by the Beagle Boys." said Ray.

Janna became shocked.

"What?" said Janna.

"Not only that, but they're using some type of magnet to steal all of Scrooge McDuck's money." said Ray.

"What should we do?" said Janna.

The two did some thinking.

"I've got it, we'll save Globox, get the magnet, destroy it, and turn the Beagle Boys into the authorities." said Ray.

"Huh, I was thinking we'd do some type of slow motion sequence while wearing shades." said Janna.

Ray smiled before pulling out some shades.

"No reason we can't do both." said Ray.

Later; the two were back in their standard clothing and wearing the shades.

They were also walking in some type of slow motion sequence as rock music started playing.

Janna looked at Ray.

Ray then removed his shades in a normal pace.

"On second thought, this is taking forever." said Ray.

"Good call." said Janna.

With the Beagle Boys they were laughing.

"Yes, the money shall be ours." said Bugle.

Suddenly; one of Ray's hands punched Bankjob's hand that had the Magnet Staff in it and the Beagle Boy let go of it.

"What the?" said Bankjob.

He and the Beagles turned to Ray whose hand returned and Janna who had her Keyblade out.

"Release Globox now." said Ray.

Bankjob is mad and took out a orb.

"Make us." He said.

Suddenly; a green lightning bolt hit the orb, destroying it.

Everyone turned and saw Lord Hater sparking green.

"Not so fast, I shall have that Magnet Staff." said Hater.

The Beagle Boys are shocked and summoned the Krybots, Blue Heads and Orange Heads.

"No it's ours." said the Beagle Boys.

Just then laughter is heard and everyone turned to and saw Screwball Jones.

"I shall get that staff so that I can force everyone to be happy." said Screwball Jones.

Ray shrieked in shock.

"IT'S WEIRD AL YANKOVIC!" yelled Ray.

Screwball groaned.

"Not again. I am not Weird Al, I'm Screwball Jones." said Screwball.

Suddenly; Megavolt and the rest of the Fearsome Five appeared.

"Our boss Mal wants it." said Megavolt.

Suddenly; Steeljaw in vehicle mode appeared before turning into robot mode.

"In your dreams, Lord Trebek shall have it." said Steeljaw.

Just then Dominator in Armor form appeared.

"In your dreams." said the Evil Villain

Hater saw this and smirked.

"Me like." said Hater.

Suddenly; all the villains started fighting each other.

Ray, Janna, and Globox were lounging on recliners while drinking smoothies.

"Wow, this was a good idea." said Globox.

"Glad I bough these chairs and smoothies." said Ray.

The three drank their smoothies.

"We should probably do something about this." said Janna.

Ray did some thinking.

"I've got it, we'll distract them with some kind of stupid thing and take the Magnet Staff without them knowing about it and destroy it." said Ray.

Janna smirked.

"Perfect." said Janna.

The villains were still fighting each other as Ray now dressed up like a business man stood behind a podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Ray.

The villains stopped fighting each other and looked at Ray.

"Presenting the best villain fighting tournament. The grand prize is the pride of best villain ever, and the Magnet Staff." said Ray.

The Villains smirked.

"For the first round." said Ray.

A split screen appeared and Dominator appeared on one side, and Megavolt appeared on the other side.

"Dominator vs. Sparky." said Ray.

Megavolt moved the split screen away in anger.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

The two began to battle and Dominator quickly knocked Sparky out.

Megavolt turned to the readers.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

He got back on his feet as Dominator turned her hands into buzz saws.

She charged at Megavolt who started sparking up.

"Bear witness to my true power." said Megavolt.

However Dominator shot lava at the evil Rat.

Megavolt dodged it and ran to Dominator and gave her a powerful uppercut, knocking her helmet off.

Globox was carrying the Magnet Staff and sneaking away without anyone noticing.

Dominator stumbled back a bit and regained her footing.

Megavolt charged at Dominator once more, but stopped upon noticing her true face.

"Huh?" said Megavolt.

Dominator smirked before turning into her true form.

All the villains except Hater and Screwball Jones became shocked.

"Pretty, beautiful, lovely, gorgeous." said Megavolt.

Hater became mad.

"I CALLED DIBS ON HER!" yelled Hater.

He then tackled Megavolt to the ground and started beating the rat up.

Dominator sat down on a lawn chair and began drinking a smoothie.

"Awesome." She said.

The members of the Fearsome Five became confused.

"Should-Should we help him out, or what?" said Bushroot.

"No, we should see how this plays out." said Nega Duck.

Suddenly; a bunch of sirens were heard.

"FREEZE, DUCKBERG POLICE DEPARTMENT!" yelled one of the cops.

Everyone became shocked.

"We received an anonymous tip about some criminals operating an illegal magnet." said another cop.

One cop approached the Beagle Boys and cuffed them.

"You three are under arrest." said the cop.

The Beagle Boys groaned.

With Ray, Globox, and Janna; they were at a phone booth.

Ray chuckled before hanging up the phone.

"Takes care of that." said Ray.

Globox picked up the Magnet Staff and broke it in half.

"And that." said Globox.

He turned to Janna angrily.

"Janna, I want my car keys back." said Globox.

Janna became shocked.

"How'd you know that I had your keys?" said Janna.

"Just because I'm stupid, it doesn't mean I don't notice things." said Globox.

"Yeah, he's right, just last week I took away his secret stash of deodorant, but he figured it out after a few seconds." said Ray.


	7. The End

Sideswipe parked outside of the movie theater as Ray who was back in his tuxedo and black shoes, and Janna who was back in her blue dress exited Sideswipe.

"Thanks for the lift." said Ray.

"Anytime." said Sideswipe.

The Autobot left drove away from the theater.

Janna smiled.

"That red car is cool." said Janna.

"Yeah but not as cool as Drift." said Ray.

Janna nodded and Snoopy along with Charlie Brown were outside and Ray saw them.

"Hey Snoopy." said Ray.

"Hey Ray." said Snoopy.

"Why are you outside, shouldn't you be watching the movie?" said Ray.

"No, Snoopy had the head of the theater hold it off until you returned." said Charlie.

Ray nodded.

"Nice to know." said Ray.

Charlie turned to Snoopy and hugged the dog.

"No matter if he has a different owner, he's still my dog." said Charlie.

"Yeah, plus we're outside the theater since Pig Pen is dirtying up the theater." said Snoopy.

Janna chuckled.

"Pig Pen." said Janna.

Inside the theater; there was a huge dirty dust cloud and lots of people were coughing.

"PIG PEN!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry." said Pig Pen.

Outside; Ray laughed.

"Let's go to another one." said Ray.

Meanwhile at Nega Dragon's hideout; an explosion happened.

Nega Dragon was assaulting all his underlings.

"MY PLAN TO TAKE OVER WASHINGTON FAILED AGAIN AND MY MONSTERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" shouted the evil Clone and turned to Damaras and Kaos.

The two backed away.

"And you two, what were you doing to the cannon?" said Nega Dragon.

"Uh...giving it a tune up." said Kaos.

"Yeah, a tune up." said Damaras.

Nega Dragon sighed.

"I guess it does need upgrades." said Nega Dragon. "But warm me before I want to make a monster grow."

The villains looked around.

"Where's Toffee?" said Bane.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"He went to some annonymous employer, says he'll be back once he's done." said Nega Dragon.

He then laughed.

"And as of now he is my new second in command." said Nega Dragon.

Kundo became shocked.

"Hey, I am second in command." said Kundo.

"Not anymore. You've been demoted to janitor and secretary. I had Toiletnator do that stuff, but I fired his ass for destroying this base with that box." said Nega Dragon.

Kundo is shocked.

"But sir I have been loyal to you." said Kundo.

"Yeah I know, but someone's got to do the unimportant stuff." said Nega Dragon.

"I thought that's why we have the foot minions?" asked Damaras.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"Your right." said the Dragon. "Also let's get the X Borgs and Brusers here."

Later; load of X Borgs and Brusers were naked as Kaos and Damaras were washing clothing as Nega Dragon was lounging in his recliner.

"Rub a dub, dub, you two, you know I like my foot soldiers clean." said Nega Dragon, "Plus it's what you get for tuning up my cannon without my say so."

"Let's face it, they're just going to get destroyed as always." said Kaos.

Nega Dragon became very mad.

"Just for that, you can unclog the toilets with your hands when you're done." said Nega Dragon.

Kaos is shocked.

"What?" said Kaos.

"Never back talk me." said Nega Dragon.

Nega Dragon then laughed.

"I will win next time." said the clone


End file.
